


House of Names

by Phandancee74



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen is Everyone's Friend, Eternal Rest, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandancee74/pseuds/Phandancee74
Summary: ColdFlashWave Crack. What if when you died you spent eternity with those people who gave you their names?





	House of Names

It is known on this earth that in the afterlife you can only see those whose names you share. It is not just lovers and family therefore who take each other’s names on this earth, but all who have found a special bond and hope to be together again in the world beyond.

_______________________________________________________

“My name is **Michael ‘Mick’ ‘Heatwave’ ‘Chronos’ Rory Snart Allen** , Rogue, Legend, and Defender of Time. I seek entrance into the eternal homes of all those who gave me their names.”

The man had started loudly but began to mutter when it came to the bit about being a defender. The High Guard of Homes looked at him with amusement. “Are you sure you seek entrance to all these homes? You seem reluctant to name yourself Defender.”

“I’m sure, Boss. Because if I’m not accepted into the House of Allen, or if Scarlet isn’t accepted into Rory or Snart, I’ve got to get into that silly Defender one just so I can see both my husbands. I’m not spending eternity without the kid.”

The High Guard laughed. “Very well. Though it matters not. You have been accepted into the homes of all your names. Where will you go first?”

“Snart.” Mick said, he’d been prepared for this question. If he was the first to go, he knew he was going to make sure that the Snart home didn’t have Lewis in it. If it did, he’d just clean house and make sure the scumbag knew to never return, so that everything would be set for when the rest of his family came. 

_______________________________________________________

“My name is **Bartholomew ‘Barry’ Allen ‘Barr’ West Smoak Queen Diggle Ramon Snow ‘The Flash’ Thawne Raymond Stein Zor-El Wells Albert ‘Scarlet’ Rory Snart** , Defender of Earth,Time, and Central City. I seek entrance into the eternal homes of all those who gave me their names.” 

The High Guard looked down at the man who stood before him. “That is a great number of names. Are you sure you will be accepted by all?” 

The man, a hero it seemed based on the torn costume he wore, smiled broadly. “I think so. Each has honored me by asking for my name in return, and I gladly gave it to them. I guess the only trouble would be Zor-El maybe? Ummm. I’m not sure how inter-world stuff works here.”

The High Guard consulted his list. “Bartholomew . . . , do you mind if I simply call you that for now? It’s rather a longer name than I’ve seen in awhile.”

Barry grinned and nodded.

“You have been accepted into the homes of all who claimed you with their name. In addition, through your title of Flash you have been named as family by many of those whom you’ve saved, and invited into their homes as well.” 

Barry looked shocked. “The Flash is a family now? We created our own home?”

The High Guard beamed down at him. “Yes. Your family is large and varied. It is full of heroes and citizens. It is a good family, make sure to stop in from time to time.” and with that he sent the man on his way to visit with those who had gone before him. There was no question that this man’s first stop would be to the house of Allen.

_______________________________________________________

 

“My name is **Leonard ‘Len’ Snart Rory ‘Cold’ Allen** , Rogue, Legend, and Defender of Time. I seek entrance into the eternal homes of all those who gave me their names.” 

The High Guard looked down at the man in front of him. It had been a long time since the other Snart Rory Allen’s had passed. The two had been waiting for him for almost twenty years. “I do not usually ask this, but why have you waited so long to join your loved ones?”

Snart glared. “There was someone important left. Didn’t want to leave her alone too long. Even if she does have Cisco Ramon Raymond Snow Allen Smoak West Queen ‘Vibe’ Snart Wells or whatever his name is. She’d miss me too much.”

The High Guard nodded. Before he got a chance to voice his opinions on familial loyalty two men burst into the entry hall of the great beyond. 

“Len!”

“Snart!”

Leonard Snart rolled his eyes. “Isn’t this moment supposed to be private?” He looked up at the High Guard who shifted uneasily at his podium. “Well . . .”

Mick interrupted. “Scarlet here thought the High Guard could use some new friends. So he started zipping down every now and then to say hi. Next thing we know he’s got a new name, and our guy here lets us know when anyone interesting is coming through.”

Snart tried to look unimpressed but the most he managed was unsurprised. “You’re such a goody two shoes you made it into the house of the High Guard?”

Barry smirked. “Of course I did. And I think you’ll find you meant to say High Guard Flash.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write a whole thing about how they each died but it felt a bit too serious. So here's how I imagined it, though you can picture it however you want: 
> 
> There was a crisis in Central (again) that was so dire it required all the heroes and a few villains to come out of retirement. Mick died early on before they really understood everything (apparently heat guns sometimes make things worse). Barry gave his life while lending his speed to the latest Flash in the final battle. Len died of old age, but really he could have died of old age much younger, he just stubbornly held on until Lisa was given a terminal diagnosis. She told him he could just die already and she'd see him in a few months, that she deserved some time alone with her husband before she had to spend eternity with Len.


End file.
